The Ranger next Door
by Lady Bethia
Summary: Bobby makes friends with the girl next door. Not only is she the park ranger but also a mutant.
1. The Ranger Next Door

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Pairings: None yet. Ratings: PG Warnings: Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: Two Hills Park next door to the Xavier Institute has gotten a new Park Ranger. She is trying to rebuild her life away from Memphis and its various problems.  
  
The Ranger Next Door  
  
Diary May 30th:  
  
After I finish my contract at Mesa Verde National Park, I really don't have any place to go. It finally hit me two weeks after I got here. I can't go home. They banished me. I was not on vacation like I planned when I started my park ranger training a year ago.  
  
I was tired, and that was how it all began. I had been training and fighting since I was thirteen. Now, I was twenty-two and I needed some down time. But that wasn't going to happen if I stayed home. They simply wouldn't let me go willing though. They even warned me that if I left at the beginning of May for this park ranger job, I should just keep going. I had no choice. I stole away on May 5th in hopes that I would not loose my mind because of all the pressure I was under. Now, I am on my own for the first time with no home, family or responsibilities.  
  
Thank God for Elizabeth, she told me how most of the park rangers live from one contract to the next, season after season. That gave me the heads up I needed to start looking for another job right away. I looked up several states and started to apply for different parks for the winter season.  
  
Elizabeth and I had become fast friends here at Mesa Verde. This was my first Law Enforcement Park Ranger job and I loved it. Elizabeth was one of three other women Rangers that lived with me in a house on the mountain. We had the best quarters; it was a great new prefab house. The other Rangers lived in some pretty beat up old trailers. Elizabeth was a veteran Interpretive Park Ranger. She was the kind that gave talks and took people through the sites at the Park. I was a Law Enforcement Park Ranger that meant that I was the police/fire/medical personnel for the Park. Normally, the two different types of Rangers don't get along all that well due to differences in philosophy. A gun makes a big difference in people's views, your own as well as others around you. But Elizabeth and I got along great. What was even funnier was that we could pass as sisters. We had almost the same hair color and cut and physical build. The only difference was height. Once a visitor even got us mixed up with each other and thought that I was the one that had given a talk the night before at camp grounds.  
  
Diary June 5th:  
  
Boy, this is going to take a while to get all these letters written and sent out. I hope I am able to get a job before this contract runs out. I don't want to have to use my trust money to live on.  
  
Diary July 29th:  
  
A letter came from the state of New York! I always swore as a kid that I would never live in California or New York. That will teach me to say something like that in the future.  
  
******  
  
She opened the letter, and began to read the contact list. There was one possible contact park that sounded like what she was looking and one that would be a good last resort.  
  
1. Wanted a Law Enforcement Park Ranger for a small one-man park in  
  
Westchester, New York. Experience necessary. Contact Ranger  
  
Johnson.  
  
Wanted a Law Enforcement Park Ranger for a National Monument in  
  
New York. Experience necessary. Contact Ranger Peter Mac Milan. .  
  
******  
  
Ring Ring. "Hello, Teresa speaking."  
  
"Hello, this is Park Ranger Johnson from Two Hills Park in Westchester NY. I am trying to get in touch with a Miss Teresa Larraine."  
  
"That's me." Teresa replied cheerfully.  
  
"Good, can we talk for a few minutes then?" He asked. "I would like to conduct phone interview if you're not busy.  
  
"Yes of course, today is one of my days off. And I would be glad to answer any questions you might have," she answered.  
  
"To get to the point, we need a Park Ranger for the Two Hills site as soon as possible and your resume was the best one to come through. Two Hills has been without a full time ranger for about two years now and we need to get someone in there that will stay."  
  
"I am very flattered sir." She started to say.  
  
"No flattery to it. I checked on your references at the Memphis Police Department and at Memphis State University and I was very impressed. I also know that you are a mutant and that will be considered a boon on this job." He told her in a sincere voice.  
  
"It's a boon?" She let her question hang in the air because she'd never heard that before. "How's that sir?"  
  
"Please call me John. It's a good thing you're a mutant because the reason we haven't been able to get anyone to stay at Two Hills is because it is right next to a school for mutants. And strange sounds and things happen there all the time. Furthermore, a mutant who lives there purposefully chases off the rangers. He is a feral animalistic kind of mutant, more animal than man." Johnson added.  
  
"Why don't you just have him arrested?" She questioned Johnson.  
  
"We could never prove that he was doing anything wrong. So, we wanted to try a new approach. We want to put a female Park Ranger with Law Enforcement training in there. If he gives you any problems, you will have the power to arrest him and the Sheriff will back you up. No matter how it works out, you would solve our problem and get our park back in order. Does that sound like something you would be interested in doing?" He asked.  
  
"Hum. Obnoxious neighbors but a park all to my self, I think that just might work." Teresa said with a laugh. "The only thing is; what does the housing situation look like? I will not live in an old, drafty decrepit trailer in the middle of New York with winter coming on. I hate the cold. I have been in and seen the way a lot of Park Rangers' quarters are maintained and I think it is disgraceful." Teresa stated in all seriousness.  
  
"I will look into getting a new trailer for you. It wasn't worth replacing when we couldn't keep a Ranger there longer than a couple of months." Johnson replied.  
  
"If I have a nice clean well maintained trailer to live in I will most definitely take the job." Teresa said as she smiled to herself.  
  
"Good, I will send you all the forms you need to fill out. And after I get the housing situation fixed I will send you some pictures of it and the park."  
  
"Thanks that's great. What is your phone number? So, I can call you if I need something explained. Got it. Bye."  
  
After getting all the information she needed from Johnson, she danced around the house happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
"I couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth. Now, I really do hope she gets a monument job near by. It would be great if we could still get together and be friends in NY. Right now she is the only friend I've got." Teresa said to herself.  
  
Diary September 1st:  
  
Everything is set I will leave for New York on September 5th to start my new Ranger job. I am so excited about all this. Elizabeth got a job as well in New York at Staten Island, so, we will be able to visit with each other and stay friends.  
  
Diary September 12th  
  
The drive from Colorado to New York went a lot better than even I expected. Usually trouble has a way of finding me but the week I spent on the road was great.  
  
******  
  
Once into town finding Greymalkin Lane was easy. The scenery along the lane was so beautiful. All of the trees were in a full riot of color for fall. And the mansions and some of the houses were just gorgeous. It simply took your breath away. Teresa couldn't believe that such a beautiful place existed in the state of New York. Seeing the sign for the park, she pulled off the main road and on to the gravel road of the park. About a quarter mile down the road she found the turn off that Johnson said would lead to her new home. And there it was the new trailer and Ranger Johnson.  
  
"Hi, Johnson!" She yelled and waved to the tall black man that was waiting and smiling at her arrival. "I'm Teresa. I am so glad to finally be here." They met each other half way and shook hands.  
  
"How was your trip young lady? I hope you didn't run into any trouble on the way out." Johnson said as he led her up the trailer.  
  
"It was great. I didn't get lost once; which is a real accomplishment for me, since I tend to get a little bit turned around going to places I have never been to before." Teresa replied while shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Good, welcome to your new home." Johnson said with all the bravo of a showman. He opened the front door and ushered her in. "Well, what do you think my dear?" He handed her the keys to her new home.  
  
"Wow this is great except the furniture leaves something to be desired but it will do until I figure out how I want to decorate." She said as she looked at Johnson from under her eyebrows as she inspected the 'frat boy reject furniture'.  
  
"Well let's get your stuff out of your truck and into the house. And then, I will take you on a tour of your new park." Johnson told Teresa as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"That sounds good to me. After the tour can you give me directions to all the basic places I need to know about, like the grocery store, drugstore, Movie Theater and the mall?" She counted off on her fingers. "I will need to go to the grocery today so I can stock this place with food and other essentials."  
  
"Of course, you will also need to know where the Sheriff's station is and the hardware store. Tomorrow we will go into town and I will introduce you to Sheriff Donaldson. He's really looking forward to meeting you." Johnson said as he looked like he was trying not to say something.  
  
"OK, when are you going to drop the other shoe?" She stated. She was very good at reading people and he was worried about something.  
  
"There is one addition to your duties that I have not told you about. You are to be a Deputy Sheriff as well as a Park Ranger. Donaldson is very short handed. And since the Memphis police spoke so highly of you, he is willing to have you on the force even though you're a mutant. In fact, I pointed out to him that you would be invaluable when dealing with mutant situations. He talked to your foster father and found out that that is what they used you for back home." Johnson waited for her reaction to his bomb shell.  
  
"Well, I see. What else did he say?" She stated with a straight face and no emotions in her voice, poker face plain and simple.  
  
Johnson did not miss this change in the young woman in front of him. "He said that you've been trained by the police and martial artists to fight and control rogue mutants and in helping the frightened ones whose powers had just turned on. He also stated that you have helped control non- mutant trouble makers as well."  
  
"Yes, I have. But the reason I became a park ranger was to get away from all that. I have been fighting and living on the edge since I was thirteen. I am tired." Her poker face slipping a little bit.  
  
"It won't be like it was in Memphis I promise you. We don't usually have too much trouble around here. The Sheriff is short handed so what you would be doing is mainly normal police work. Your foster father is worried about you though and asks that you call him." Johnson said seriously and meaning no harm to her.  
  
"Yes, I will call him tonight that is if you have the phone hooked up for me?" She asked.  
  
"Everything is all ready, including the phone being hooked up. I have set up an appointment for the phone company to come out the day after tomorrow and install another phone line for your computer." He said with a pleased smile on him friendly dark features.  
  
"Thanks. I am sorry. I've just been hiding that part of my life for so long that I'm not use to strangers knowing this much about me. Even the people you would consider my friends back home didn't know everything that happened to me or what I was doing." She glanced around the living room of her new home and came to a decision. "Will the Sheriff allow me to work my own way when dealing with mutants? Will he work with me in developing a plan to educate the kids at the high schools and junior highs in town? If he will do that I will work for him. Kids have to be told about mutations and mutants not just the hate crap and misinformation that The Right and Senator Kelly spout out."  
  
"You will have to ask him yourself. But I know he is a good man and a good friend. I will give you all the support that I can too. You see my daughter is a mutant. She makes things grow. She became a ranger and moved out west to get away from all the problems in New York City caused by and about mutants." He was being sincere. She felt concern coming off of him in waves.  
  
"All right, I will try. But as I said before, I left Memphis because I was over worked and emotionally exhausted. I don't want to fight any more for a while. I want to try to have a real life. I want to date, make friends and live like a normal person. I have always been training or fighting or saving someone's life." She admitted.  
  
"I will talk to Donaldson and make sure he understands your situation. But you will have to tell him some of this yourself. If you need any help just let me know alright?" Johnson said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Teresa stiffened and then relaxed and smiled in answer to him. 


	2. Ranger 2

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Pairings: None yet. Ratings: PG Warnings: Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: Bobby makes friends with the new girl next door. Not only is she a Park Ranger but also a mutant.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Diary September 19th  
  
I've only been here a week but I think that I've just made my first new friend. His name is Bobby and he even asked me out. God! I'm so scared. I've never been on a date before. In fact back home, they always kept me to busy to have any type of social life really. I hope I don't mess thing up with him.  
  
******  
  
Monday morning again and nothing of interest for breakfast in the house, she thought. "Oh boy, it definitely looks like I need to make a trip to the store for more food and stuff." She said to herself.  
  
After making a list, she drove over to the store. Pulling into the grocery store parking lot, she was relieved to see that it was pretty much empty no crowds.  
  
Happily wandering down the detergent isle getting dish soap, she heard someone complaining bitterly about his shopping list.  
  
'What in heck is going on over there?' She thought to herself. Going around the end cap to the next isle, she saw a tall good-looking blonde man staring angrily at a piece of paper in his hand. And to her surprise the paper froze.  
  
"Damn it why can't they write down what they want in English for god's sake. And why can't they just tell me exactly what it is I am supposed to get. There are three different types of this one alone." He cursed. "This.this is gibberish! Rrrrr"  
  
"Ha ha ha," came the gentle laughter of a woman from behind Bobby. "Can I help you?" Teresa said in a teasing voice as she noticed what section the man was staring at - the feminine supplies.  
  
"What?" He said, as he turned around startled. Then slowly he began to blush from under his collar to the roots of his hair. Oh god no, he had hoped to get through this section before anyone saw him here much less a nice looking woman. He groaned inwardly in defeat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Teresa. I noticed that you're in need of some help with deciphering what your lady friend needs in the way of supplies. I'll help you with it? And I promise to keep this under my hat." She said with a friendly smile, wink and an out stretched hand.  
  
"Uh, it isn't for my girl friend it's.." Bobby didn't know how to explain his situation to the pretty auburn haired woman offering to help him. Looking at the list, he unfroze the paper while she continued talking hoping that she hadn't seen the ice.  
  
"You live in a dorm don't you?" She nodded her head in understanding. "I can tell. I used to live in a coed group situation too. Here let me see the list. I'll help you get all the stuff you need from here. And if I can't figure it out then just go back and tell the ladies that they should write what they need more clearly. Or they can go get it themselves." She said sternly. "And by the way," as she cocked her head to the side, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Bobby, Bobby Drake."  
  
"Nice to meet you Bobby." She said while taking his list to decipher. "Nice trick with the ice. I bet you get invited to all the parties to keep the beer cold. Mine isn't nearly that useful. It's nice to finally meet a friendly mutant guy. I usually end up meeting the jerks who just want to cause trouble and/or fight." She said hoping that this would get him to start talking to her and maybe make him a useful contact into the mutant community in the area.  
  
Bobby smiled back at her hoping that he hadn't blown it with her after all. Especially since, she didn't freak out about him being an obvious mutant. But then his brain caught up with his ears, 'She's a mutant too?!' "You're a mutant too!" He said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I'm am empath with some minor physicals. What can you do besides freeze paper?" She asked as her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"I control my body's temperature and that of the environment around me at the freezing and sub freezing temperatures. I can even turn myself into ice." He stated proudly.  
  
"Wow. If I could choose a temperature I think I would rather be warm. I don't like the cold." She made a mock frowning face at him.  
  
"But the snow, ice and cold can be so much fun." He explained. "When it gets later in the year I could show you how much fun it can be if you live around here." He said hopefully trying to change her mind about cold weather, and trying to find out if she lived near by.  
  
"Cold makes me ache. I've had several broken bones and the cold bothers them. But if you can teach me to skate I'll give this New York winter a chance." She smiled at him.  
  
"Great! It'll be lots of fun. We can practice on the swimming pool at the school and then go into the city to Central Park's ice skating rink." He said while bouncing excitedly. He looked much more like an excited teenager than the young adult that he was when he got really excited about something.  
  
"Well before that happens we need to start on your list don't you think?" She began to read it. "Oh my, no wonder you can't figure out what they want, they used feminine short hand. That was mean." Placing her hands on her hips she asked, "OK, what did you do to them to make them give you a list like this?" She said as she raised her right eyebrow in a perfect Spock imitation.  
  
Bobby looked sheepishly down at the floor and blushed again. "I played a practical joke on them last week in the girls locker room and they have been making me pay for it ever since." He said raising his eyes to meet hers and smiling his best I'm harmless smile.  
  
"Ya right. I believe that grin." She said with great exaggeration. "And I was born yesterday too." Teresa shook her head and began to laugh making Bobby realize that she was just kidding so he started laughing with her.  
  
"Thank you for helping me like this." He said as he thought about how nice she was.  
  
"You're welcome," she said as she dove happily into the task at hand. A couple of minutes later she was all finished selecting all of the different feminine products that the four women at Xavier's needed. Handing him back his list she said, "There you're all done with that part of your shopping, happy now?" She said cheerfully as she smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Yes, but I would be happier if you would let me repay you by taking you out to dinner Friday night?" Bobby asked turning on his best boyish grin.  
  
"Yes. I think I'd like that." She said as she looked closely at Bobby. "I just moved here a week ago. And you're the first person outside of Law Enforcement and my Park Ranger boss that has spoken to me around here. I was beginning to think that all Yankees were down right unfriendly." Teresa said making her Southern accent as thick as possible.  
  
"Where are you from? You sound like a friend of mine from Mississippi." He asked thinking of Rogue.  
  
"I was raised in Memphis Tennessee. I move to Colorado in May for a Park Ranger job for the summer. When that job was done I took the job I was offered out here at Two Hills State Park. I'm now the full time Ranger stationed there." Teresa said with happiest expression Bobby had seen on anyone in a long time.  
  
"You see, I just graduated from the Federal Law Enforcement Park Ranger Academy at Memphis State in May just before my first job. And it usually takes years before you can land a permanent job at a park if ever. So, I'm kind of excited about it. I really hated not knowing were my next job would be or if I even would have one. I am defiantly not Gypsy material." Teresa couldn't believe how fast she was warming up to Bobby or that she could talk to him like she had known him for years.  
  
"Two Hills that is right next door to me. I live at the Xavier Institute." Bobby said enthusiastically. "Where are you living?"  
  
"I live at the park. They bought me a new trailer and everything. The only embarrassing problem is," she covered her face with her hands and peaked through her fingers. "When they got rid of the old trailer they left me with the 'frat boys' reject furniture." She uncovered her face and rolled her eyes skyward with a 'why me expression'.  
  
"Well maybe I can help you. I know we have a bunch of stuff in the attic that's still in good condition and no one is using it. You could probably have some of it to replace the worst of the stuff you have now." Bobby added helpfully.  
  
"That would be great. I've been kind of busy this week with moving in, checking out the park and getting to know the Sheriff and his deputies. What do you do at the school? Are you one of the teachers?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"I was one of the first students there and now I teach math to the new students. I have a CPA but I didn't like working for the lawyers so I came back here. The hours are better too." He laughed.  
  
Waving her list she said, "Well we both still have over half of our lists left to do, so let's get to it. Then afterward if you can get away, why don't you come over? I don't have any plans tonight and it would be nice to ask a native about all the different things in the area to see and do." She invited.  
  
"Sure I can do that. I'll even ask Scott about the furniture too."  
  
"Good! Race ya to the frozen food!" She challenged.  
  
****** Bobby bounced through the front door of the mansion with his arms full of groceries. "Hey, everyone the Bobster is back with the groceries!" He yelled.  
  
Jean, Ororo and Scott followed Bobby into the kitchen. All of them hoping that, Bobby got it right this time.  
  
"Well Bobby, did you manage to get everything on the list this time?" Scott asked his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Yes I did." He said haughtily. "I even managed to get all the stuff that the women wanted. Though I do have to admit that it was extremely difficult and I would have never gotten any of it if this little old lady hadn't helped me," he lied as he placed the bags he had been carrying down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh yeah, Scott can I have some of the old furniture and stuff that's up in the attic? I was thinking about redecorating my room." Bobby asked.  
  
"Well yes, I don't see any problems with that. Just don't make a mess up there, Jean and I did some reorganizing and we don't want to have to clean up after you." Scott stated as he and Bobby walked back out to the van for the rest of the groceries.  
  
Jean and Ororo began to look through the bags that Bobby brought in and were amazed he did it right. "Oh Bright Lady, the world is going to end. Bobby got the grocery shopping done right." Ororo said in amazement.  
  
After all the groceries were brought in, Bobby went up to the attic. "Wow, there is some great stuff up here. Teresa should like some of these things." Bobby said to himself as he began to pick out different pieces for Teresa's new trailer.  
  
"Wow my old AD&D books. This is great I thought that they had been thrown away or lost ages ago."  
  
* Bobby * Jean called telepathically.  
  
* Ah what Jean? * Bobby thought back to her in surprise.  
  
* We are all planning to go into the city for the rest of the day and the evening. So, you better get down here and get cleaned up. We are leaving in an hour with or without you. * Jean stated.  
  
* No thanks I got other plans. You guys have fun and I'll see you tomorrow. * * Alright Bobby have a good time. * Jean said as she ended the conversation.  
  
'Great everyone will be gone in an hour. I can get this stuff down and over to Teresa's in no time. I better call her and tell her about the furniture.' Bobby hurried down stairs to make his call.  
******  
  
Diary September 19th  
  
I have made my first new friend here in New York his name is Bobby Drake. He just called me and said that everyone at the school was going out to dinner and a movie. He told them that he had other plans so he didn't have to go with them. He will be coming over in a little while. He's so nice. He said that he found some good furniture in the attic and he's bringing it for me to have tonight.  
  
Thank goodness that I went to the store. I have some descent food for dinner and enough for two. I hope he likes steak.  
******  
  
After loading up the van with the furniture, Bobby quickly drove over to the park. As he drove up he saw Teresa waiting outside for him.  
  
"Hi again long time no see." Bobby declared as he got out of the van.  
  
"Yes I must admit it has been at least three hours since we left the store." She laughed because of his excitement and the intensity of the emotions that he was broadcasting. 'I'm glad he likes me as much as I am beginning to like him.' She thought cheerfully.  
  
Bobby opened the side door to the van and pronounced "Tada!" with all of the flourish of a game show host.  
  
Teresa came up beside Bobby and looked into the van. "Oh my God! Look at all this stuff. It's beautiful Bobby. You can't possibly be giving me all of this. Some of this furniture has to be antiques. I can't accept this." She declared.  
  
"It's alright Teresa. Scott said that I could take them. We really weren't using any of it. Besides some of it will have to be stripped and refinished but all of the pieces I picked are sound." Bobby assured her.  
  
They pulled all of the furniture out of the van and set it up just outside the front door. "Bobby come on inside and help me with the stuff I need to get rid of. We have to get all of the junk out before we can get these things inside."  
  
"OK." He said cheerfully. He didn't think anyone would believe that he was willingly working like this.  
  
Going inside, Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. "Where did they get that couch Teresa?"  
  
"It came with everything else. Why do you recognize it?" She inquired as she walked over to it.  
  
"Yes that was ours. I remember having to help rebuild it. We had to reinforce the frame with steel because we were so rough on it. If we turn it over I will be able to show you my name on the bottom." He stated.  
  
Sure enough, carved on the wooden frame underneath was a heart that said, 'Scott, Warren, Hank and Bobby loves Jean.' "So you were right." She said in surprise and then asked, "Who is Jean?"  
  
"Well, Scott, Warren, Hank, Jean and I were the first students at the school. And we guys all had a crush on Jean. She's engaged to Scott now. None of us really had a chance. They are the perfect couple. Do you have a boyfriend back home?" He asked out of curiosity. And because he was interested in finding out more about this almost too perfect woman.  
  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend back home. In fact, I've never had a boyfriend. I spent most of my life training, studying and working. I really never had time for a social life before. I'm on my own for the first time. And I kind of like it. It's exciting and scary at the same time." She confessed as she went over to one of the side tables.  
  
"Being on your own is not always as great as it is cracked up to be. Been there done that." Bobby answered with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Well maybe with your help it can be good. I was a little bit scared to move to New York. But I had a feeling that it was going to be OK because sometimes I just know things. And when I get that feeling I always listen. It hasn't led me wrong yet." She affirmed.  
  
He nodded his head. Looking around the living room, he spotted Teresa's bookshelf. "Hey, you have AD&D books. I just found mine when I got the stuff out of the attic. I thought that they had been lost or thrown out years ago. So, you play?" He asked like a kid who just found his Christmas presents hidden in the closet.  
  
"Yes. I use to play once a week with the people I worked with." Teresa answered. "Why don't you go back and get your books while I look around and decide which things I can replace with the things you gave me." She declared.  
  
"I'll be back in a hot minute. Don't try to move the bigger stuff with out me. The desk and the vanity almost gave me a hernia." He recounted seriously.  
  
"No problem I'll wait." She said with a smile for Bobby as he left. 


	3. Ranger 3

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Pairings: none Ratings: PG Warnings: Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: Bobby makes friends with the new girl next door. Not only is she a Park Ranger but also a Sheriff's Deputy and a mutant.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm back," yelled Bobby as he came back into the trailer.  
  
"Yes, I can tell." Teresa said sticking her finger into her left ear and shaking her head. "Next time Bobby just come on in if the door is open, and don't yell. We're in a very small trailer and the only time I wouldn't hear you open the door is if I am in the shower," she said as she held her fingers very close together to show him how small it was. "Furthermore, I probably could've heard you a quarter mile away." She smiled at him like she was in pain.  
  
"Sorry." He ducked his head. "I'm use to living in a really big noisy house." He smiled sheepishly. "Where can I put these books? I have one more load out in the car." He said brightly.  
  
"Put them on the table and when you get the rest in, we can sort thru your books and mine to see if we have everything we need for a game."  
  
"Great!" He ran out the door to the car and moments later was back with the rest.  
  
"I think I have found just the game to start off with." Teresa smiled with an evil grin.  
  
"Uh oh I think I'm in trouble now." Bobby whispered in mock horror.  
  
"You better believe it. I have been known to be a killer DM when the mood strikes me. And I haven't killed anything- in- such- a- long- time." She said in a long drawn out way that sent shivers down Bobby's spine.  
  
Looking down at the table as he placed his second stack of books, he noticed something strange. "Hey, what are these files? They look like police case files." He asked in confusion while turning to face her. Right next to Teresa and behind the now closed front door, he saw two sets of pistol belts and badges; one for the park and one a Deputy Sheriff's.  
  
"What the?" He stuttered to a stop fear clearly written all over his face.  
  
Turning around to look behind her, Teresa recognized the problem right away. "Bobby calm down. Yes those are police case files on the table and yes those are my badges and guns," she said. "I was made a Deputy Sheriff yesterday. It was part of the agreement the park system has with the Sheriff for jurisdiction purposes, besides the Sheriff is really, really under staffed. And this park really doesn't need a full time Law Enforcement Park Ranger." She stated in a casual, rational and calming tone.  
  
But Bobby was having none of it. "I think I better go." Bobby said through clenched teeth as he picked up a stack of books and walked towards her and the door.  
  
"Bobby don't go, please." She pleaded as she raised her hands out in a placating gesture. "The Sheriff knows that I am a mutant. He wants me so I can help deal him deal with mutant/non mutant relations in town. I'm trying to help bring in and safely control rogue mutants and to assist with the kids that have just come into their powers so they don't hurt themselves or others. I am not going to kill mutants or help the police kill mutants. I use to work with my foster father and the Memphis police all the time. Have you ever heard anything bad about mutants going rogue OR being lynched there after about 1993? That was because of me." She said hoping she could convince him not to go. "I am trying to help not hurt anyone."  
  
"I don't understand?" He stated. "Explain this to me and it better be good or I am leaving." He threatened.  
  
"Bobby I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just trying to clean up the messes that the spandex brigades, evil mutants and the stupid bigoted non mutant bastards have created for the rest of us law abiding mutants and non mutants. Shit! I can't explain it any better than that." She said. She looked like she was about ready to cry.  
  
Taking a deep breath she continued, "I don't make friends easily. I have had no social life to speak of since I was thirteen. I have had to learn how to steal, kill and kidnap in order to save people from the people who do this for real to hurt people." She stated. She looked up at Bobby and saw that she had lost a chance and another potential friend.  
  
In defeat, she said, "I'm sorry I'll help you carry your things back to the car. And when you bring the van back, I will help load up the furniture you brought." Teresa said in a non emotional tone with a blank neutral poker face.  
  
Bobby looked closely at Teresa. He wanted to believe what she was saying. But, he knew that more times than he could count that something that looked to good to be true was too good to be true. And she couldn't be that good. "I am sorry but my friends and I have been burned too many times to believe in anyone and their too good to be true intentions." He apologized grimly.  
  
Bobby picked up one pile of books and started for the door. "You can keep the furniture."  
  
Teresa picked up the other pile of books and helped him carry them to the car. "If ya'll need any help from the Sheriff call here or ask for me at the station."  
  
"Yeah, right." Bobby stated absently.  
  
Teresa was miserable.  
  
Bobby was miserable.  
  
Both wanted to push things back to before Bobby saw the files and the badge.  
  
******  
  
'Damn it. Why can't anything work right with me? I really liked her and she told me what I wanted to know right away. She didn't hide from me that she was a Sheriff Deputy.' He thought to himself.  
  
At the mansion, Bobby left his stuff in the car and went straight back to his room. He looked around at all the pictures of himself and his friends scattered about his room. He hated having to always be paranoid all the time. Every time it seemed that he would get a break and he found a girl he liked thing when wrong.  
  
Thinking back to the store, he couldn't help but smile. She was helpful, fun and pretty. She didn't try to hide or anything. But he just could not trust her. It would get too many people hurt.  
  
******  
  
Teresa went over to her kitchen table and picked up a case file. She opened it and began to scan it. Looking at old cold case files and solving them, it used to be so fun for her. It used to just stun her dad at how she could take these cold cases and help solve them. She could come up with angles and clues that would just baffle the police. And more times than not, she was right about how they could solve them. Her foster father called it her secret mutant power. She used to be proud of her police work. But now, Bobby made her feel like the biggest traitor. She looked again at the file but the words just all swam together.  
  
After a few minutes, she remembered the furniture on her front lawn. 'Better get the furniture into the house before it gets dark,' she thought.  
  
******  
  
The more Bobby thought about it the madder he got with himself. So making up his mind and taking a chance, he drove back over to Teresa's trailer and parked the car. He slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
  
Teresa opened the door at the same time as Bobby began to knock. "What!?" Teresa yelped in surprise.  
  
Teresa looked at Bobby in surprise. "Did you forget something?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"No. I. I came to apologize for being an ass." Bobby said as he stared at the dirt on his shoes.  
  
"I am sorry too." She said. "I know that a lot of people don't like the police under any circumstance; and that if you're a mutant, it is even scarier to have to deal with them." She smiled at him then tilted her head to one side and asked, "Did you come here to play AD&D with me or just apologize and leave again?"  
  
"I was hoping that the game was still on." He replied with a goofy lopsided grin plastered all over his face.  
  
She smiled and both of the felt better than they had in a long time. "Good let's get your books out of the car and get to it then. 


	4. Ranger 4

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Ratings: PG Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: Teresa meets some resistance to her being the new deputy. But she shows that she can do the job by solving a couple of cold cases.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'God,' she thought, 'my eyes are killing me.' Turning to look at the clock on the filing cabinet, she gasped. "Oh my God, it's 2 o'clock in the morning! I'm sorry Bobby but we are going to have to pause the campaign here."  
  
"But why?" Bobby asked in confusion.  
  
"I have to go to work tomorrow. Luckily, I don't have to be in till noon." She said with some relief.  
  
"But you're already at work." Bobby snickered and smiled a really silly grin at her.  
  
"Wrong work, goofy." She rolled her eyes and yelped. Then placing her hands over her eyes, she stated, "I need to get to sleep Bobby and my eyes are killing me. I have to take my contacts off. I don't want an eye infection because I kept them in too long."  
  
"Contacts, you wear contacts?" Bobby asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes contacts, my eyes aren't normal so I wear contacts so I see like normal people do and so normal people won't freak out at them." She explained quietly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you had a physical mutation too." He admitted.  
  
"Yes well there is more but it is all under the skin." She replied as she waggled her eyebrows at him and then laughed. "I am serious we can work on this game later ok?"  
  
"Sure, later. Do you mind if I leave my books and stuff here?" He asked.  
  
"No, you can leave them, it's alright." She walked Bobby out to his car. "Drive back safe and don't take the short cut thought the fence. Besides it's not going to be there much longer. I'm planning on repairing it along with the bridge and sign before winter hits."  
  
Bobby looked at her in confusion and asked, "What hole in the fence?"  
  
"Just take my word for it. There is a hole in the brick fence and I'm going to fix it probably this weekend. Do you want to do some community service and help me on Sunday?" She asked with 'a help me I am helpless' expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Good!" She said with finality. "I feed my slaves well and work them hard." She laughed.  
  
"Oh no, what have I gotten my self into now?" He said in mock horror and then snickered.  
  
Diary September 20th  
  
I need to hurry and get dressed. I am supposed to go to the station and see Sheriff Donaldson. He is starting my crash course training today my first real day on the job.  
  
I wonder how this friendship with Bobby is going to turn out. Well I guess I'll just find out later. Wish me luck diary, I think I'm going to need it.  
  
******  
  
The Sheriff's station was a three story old brick building on the south side of town. The park was at the southwest end of town so it only took 10 minutes for her to get there.  
  
"Here we go," she said to herself.  
  
The station was busy two deputy's were on there way out the front door as Teresa walked in. They smiled and nodded as they passed recognizing her from two days ago when she was introduced as a new recruit for the force. The lady at the reception desk on the other hand looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"Hi. I'm Teresa Larraine. I am the Park Ranger from Two Hills and I'm the new deputy here as well. Is Sheriff Donaldson in his office?" Teresa said in her most professional voice.  
  
"I will inform the Sheriff that you are here." The woman said like she found the very idea distasteful.  
  
"Is something wrong Ma'am?" Teresa asked in all the feigned innocence that she could.  
  
The receptionist replied, "No there is not."  
  
She turned away and lifted the phone and called the Sheriff's line. "The Mutie Deputy is here Sheriff." Her face was a mask of disgust.  
  
"Ya know in the South if you called me a Nigger the way you just called me a Mutant I would have to consider that racism and harassment. Then, I would have to file a formal complaint against you which just might get you fired." Teresa said with all the sugary politeness that only a Southerner could. She was trying to give the woman a way out of a bad situation.  
  
"What in hell is going on!" demanded Donaldson who had heard most of the conversation.  
  
"I was just explaining to the receptionist the facts of life if she was going to continue to be a racist around me." Teresa stated trying hard to remain pleasant and non-threatening.  
  
Not taking the hint and backing out of the situation, she screamed, "I quit! I don't have to be talked to like this by this piece of MUTIE TRASH!"  
  
"If you did not just quit Mary I would have fired you for what you just said. It is people like you on both sides of the mutant issue that are what causes the police the headaches we have." Donaldson answered her tirade as he pointed to the door for her to leave.  
  
"You will be hearing from my lawyer that's a promise!" She yelled as she started to cry and run out the door clutching her purse.  
  
******  
  
Later that afternoon Teresa looked up at Sheriff Donaldson and said, "I'm sorry about this morning. I should have handled that better. I usually do but I had to deal with something like that from the mutant verses police side yesterday. And a person I was hoping to be a friend almost became my enemy just because of the badge and not because of anything I had done." She looked hard at Donaldson. "You and the other Deputies are going to have to back me 120% if this is going to work. You know she is going to sue the department because of this morning." She said in a strained tone.  
  
"I know but it is all on tape and it shows that she was the one who started the name calling and the racist hate speech crap. Besides the department lawyer has always hated her, and we have had other complaints about her in her file. She won't win this one." Donaldson said with a smile.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Teresa said while the doubtful worried look continued to mar her features.  
  
"Sir, I think I have figured out this bicycle case. In fact, I think it is linked to the assault on Third Street too. If you could assign another Deputy to take me there I think with a little questioning and leg work on my part I can solve these two cases." She stated hoping that showing that she was a good worker and efficient she would be able to keep this job.  
  
"You really think those two are related?" He questioned not seeing the connection.  
  
She nodded her head by way of reply.  
  
"All right, I'll call Phillips to take you out there. If there is any trouble Phillips takes the lead or any of the others I partner you with." He said. "At least until I am fully knowledgeable about your training and how you respond in the field. This is to protect you as well as this department." He smiled at her and then said, "Well what are you standing there for go solve those cases."  
  
"Phillips take Lorraine to Third Street to check some possible leads on a couple of cold cases." Sheriff Donaldson ordered.  
  
"Sure thing Sir," was his answer. "Let's go Lorraine, I was just waiting for something interesting to happen any way," he said as he lead the way to the patrol car.  
  
******  
  
Two hours later, Teresa and Phillips came back to the station with two prisoners. Walking over to Donaldson's office, Teresa knocked on the door. "Enter," came Donaldson's non-to happy voice.  
  
Teresa stuck her head in and said, "Sheriff I hate to disturb you but I wanted to let you know that Phillips and I are booking two suspects connected to those two cases you wanted me to review." She turned to the Sheriff's visitor and smiled.  
  
"Very good, I will debrief you when I am through here." The Sheriff said as he started to continue his previous conversion again.  
  
An hour later, the two suspects were booked into the jail. And now Teresa and Phillips were seated in the Sheriff's office. The office was large with heavy dark wood furniture. There were pictures of the Sheriff doing all kinds of things from helping kids build stuff at a school to his fishing. The office was not sterol like most police offices. It was very much lived in and completely Donaldson.  
  
"Well Lorraine it looks like you were right about Mary. She went straight to her lawyer. She is not only suing the Sheriff's department but both of us personally. Do you have a lawyer of your own that would be willing to work on this with our lawyer?" Donaldson said with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, if I need to get a lawyer I can. But why do you think I will need my own lawyer?" She asked.  
  
"Because she is claiming that you threatened to assault her and that she feared for her life. I know I know it is all bull shit but that is where it stands." He replied.  
  
"Are you suspending me from duty?" She asked with fear echoing in her voice.  
  
"No. She started this whole mess. Though, I don't know how it is going to affect my election in two years." He began to laugh.  
  
"Well then, I will have to make myself know to the public as someone who is honorable and very much needed here then." She said as she began to think about how to do just that.  
  
"I want your report about the cases and the arrests by 2 pm tomorrow." Donaldson demanded.  
  
"Yes Sir, they will be on your desk on time. Thank god dad spent all that time teaching me how to write reports." She smiled feeling a little bit better knowing that she had not lost her job the first real day of work. 


	5. Ranger 5

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Ratings: PG Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: Gambit comes home after being away for most of the summer and gets into fights with his teammates.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Gambit walked out of his room with his hand combing through his damp hair. He appeared scruffier than usual. His hair, which he kept long and just past his shoulder was even longer due to not having the time to get it, cut since June 1st. "Merde, Remy hope no one see him like dis before dis homme has some coffee." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly behind him Rogue demanded, "When did you finally get home again Swamp Rat? Not that ya been living here much these past few months anyway."  
  
Gambit was startled as he spun and snapped at her, "Gambit not in de mood to be hassled by yo' Chere. He tired, hungry and will have to leave again in de next day or two, so he want some rest and no cat fights." Gambit growled at her in a very un-Gambit like way.  
  
"Well if that is the way ya want it Swamp Rat, fine! I'll not be bothering ya any more!" Rogue yelled as she stormed away angry to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Merde, Remy ya should not have gone and done dat." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"That is quite true Brother; you should not have angered Rogue like that. And we are all concerned about the fact that you have not been a full member of this team all summer. What is going on my friend to make you so upset and keeps taking you away from us?" Storm asked showing him her feelings of concern.  
  
"Ah Chere, Remy wish dat he could tell you. Hell, Remy wish dat him had all de facts too. But Pere, he is not telling moi everyt'ing about dis e'der." Remy stated with a sad little smile.  
  
"Very well, if you can not tell me then maybe you can spend some time with me before you leave again. After we acquire your breakfast and coffee, we shall go up to my room so as not to be disturbed." Storm stated regally leading the way.  
  
Then looking at her friend more closely she realized that he had lost a lot of weight, weight he could not afford to lose. "Remy my dear brother, you have lost weight too. Are you really all right? Should we not see Hank as well as talk?" Storm placed a loving gentle hand on his shoulder to show her support.  
  
"Remy be alright as soon as he can rest and get some decent food in him. Him been runnin' on mean for a while now Chere." He looked over at her with exhaustion making his face look hollow and bruised.  
  
But peace was not to be had while walking into the kitchen; they suddenly came face to face with Scott. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Gambit. Paying us a little visit are you or have you finally decided to be a part of the team again?" Scott asked with angry sarcasms leaking into every word. "Between you and Logan, we have a revolving door of team players. I never know who will or won't show to practices much less important things - like - missions." Scott glared at Gambit.  
  
Gambit had had enough of everyone and everything hassling him. And his frustration level just maxed out. "Gambit done had enough being yelled at by yo' people. Gambit got a life outside de X-Men. And some times dat life and responsibilities comes first. Leave me alone for today Cyke and Gambit be out oh ya hair tomorrow!" He hissed.  
  
"Gambit we need you here. You must decide if your life as a thief is more important than the dream. But we will not wait long for your answer." Cyclops said.  
  
"Gambit was not stealin'! He was tryin' to find his sister all summer! My Pere didn't tell me anyt'ing about her until she was missin', not even dat he adopted her. Now both de guilds in an uproar over dis and we can't find her because dey train her too well." Gambit shouted loud enough for practically everyone in the mansion to hear. And then, he stomped out the back door of the kitchen without bothering to close the door behind him.  
  
"Oh Bright Lady," cried Storm as she ran after him.  
  
Scott just stood there and stared after the two of them. 'Why in hell didn't he tell us at least? We could have helped him find her.' He thought.  
  
*You know dear that he is a very private man when it comes to his family and the guild. He probably was not intending to say anything at all but you pushed him passed his ability to cope.* Jean answered telepathically.  
  
*His ability to cope? What are you talking about?* He thought back to Jean.  
  
*Storm said he is exhausted and has lost too much weight chasing after a girl that his father adopted and didn't tell him about. I think it maybe more than that. I think that this girl may really be His sister and that is why his father didn't tell him to protect her from Gambit's enemies.* Jean stated. *But now that she is missing Jean-Luc was forced to tell Remy because he needs Remy's help to find her and it is hurt Remy deeply that his father didn't trust him with the truth.*  
  
*You're probably right Jean. We need to talk to him and see if he will accept help from us. But I think you need to call Jean-Luc and see if he will tell you the truth about this.* Scott replied.  
  
*Yes, I think I will.* Jean said as she closed the connection with her husband.  
  
******  
  
Scott went to the Professor's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Scott," replied Xavier.  
  
"Sir, Gambit is back and I have found out why he has been gone most of the summer. And Logan has gone again." Scott said.  
  
"Why has Gambit been missing Scott?" He asked his curiosity peaked.  
  
"Gambit's father adopted a girl and never told him. Furthermore, at the beginning of the summer, she went missing. They have been working all summer trying to find her." He replied.  
  
"Interesting, we will have to question Gambit more on this subject later." He stated. "When are you planning to get the team together and do the security patrol that was supposed to happen a week ago?" The Professor asked looking none too happy with the delay. "I know that the latest Brotherhood incidence was more important at the time but we need to get this security breach taken care of now." He demanded.  
  
"Tomorrow, sir," Scott said. "I need to figure out how many people are here to do it." Scott turned and left the Professor's office feeling like an idiot. He did have a point though. They needed to find out who it was in the park watching them and stop this. They did not need any more reports sent to the government about them and their private lives much less their public one.  
  
******  
  
Gambit went around the mansion to the place where he could climb up the building and head for his room. Once in his room, he went straight to his phone. It rang three times before his father answered it. "Pere dis is Gambit de trail went cold to New York. It was an o'der ranger that got de job at the Statue."  
  
Gambit heard his father cursing on the other side of the line.  
  
"You want Gambit to talk to dis ranger? She lived in the same house with her maybe she knows somet'ing." He asked. "But if I was the Chere and Remy knew that someone come after me, I not tell anyone where my next job be." Gambit said with dejection coloring his voice.  
  
"I will just have to go to Memphis and talk to that Police chief again and convince him to tell me where she is at. I know he is hiding things from us. The girl could not have gotten anywhere without him knowing about it and helping her.  
  
"Oui, Pere Remy see what he can do." He replied.  
  
Storm was hovering outside Remy's bedroom window. When she saw and heard that he was done with his phone call she called out to him. "Brother may I come in please?"  
  
"Oui Stormy." Remy answered.  
  
Storm climbed into the window and sat down on his bed next to him. "Remy talk to me. Why did you not feel that you could tell me you had a sister and ask for help finding her?" She chided him.  
  
Running his fingers thru his hair as he stared at the floor, he began to explain. "It be guild business Chere. Remy just couldn't bring in anyone to help. Besides she be trained as thief, assassin and police. De girl maybe even better dan Remy. And Pere is beside himself dat she gone. I never seen him act like dis." He admitted.  
  
"You are not alone my friend. We are here and you are still an X-Man. What is this about a Ranger at the Statue? What could she know about your sister?" Storm asked in her Leader asking for information tone.  
  
"I will tell you what we have stormy maybe you could help." Remy looked up at her with tired hope in his eyes.  
  
"Don't call me Stormy." She chastised him while taking his hand in her own and squeezed it.  
  
"Thank you Stormy." He smiled that old wicked Gambit smile.  
  
"You are incorrigible." Storm huffed in fake disgust. 


	6. Ranger chp 6

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: Ratings: PG Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: Teresa finishes her first day as a deputy with mixed results. The second day is a lot better and she even gets some park work done.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Teresa was just about finished up with the report she was doing connecting the bicycle theft ring case to the assault on Third Street as well as the arrests that were made that solved them both when she glanced up at the clock on the wall. Seeing that it was 9 pm and time to go home she glanced over at her partner for that day and said, "Phillips I'm going home. Have a good night and I'll see you'll tomorrow." She then stood up and stretched out all the kinks in her back from sitting in her new desk chair.  
  
"Phillips I'm convinced this chair was designed by a sadist." She said as she glared at the offending piece of furniture.  
  
"I think your right but I've been sitting in these chairs so long I think my back has changed shape to fit the chair." He sighed and then groaned in pain as he tried to stretch a little bit him self.  
  
Walking around her desk and over to Phillips' desk she added in passing, "I'll finish the report after lunch when I come back in. If you want to look at what I've got so far I printed out a partial copy of it and left it on my desk."  
  
"No thanks. I am about to leave for the night too. I will read and sign it when you're done. Nite Larraine see you tomorrow." He regarded her with genuine appreciation and replied. "And thanks for helping me solving those two cases. They have been a thorn in my side for a couple of weeks." Phillips continued typing up the report that he was working on while she had been doing hers. "I knew I was not seeing something important and you pointed it out and that was all it took. You think you are going to be able to find that GI Joe that's been beating up robbers next?" He laughed.  
  
"Probably unless he has left town. Nite ya'll." She said as she smiled and waved at everyone as she headed for the front door.  
  
"What are you planning to do with your morning off?" Davis inquired trying to get to know the newest Deputy. He was on the night shift this week and would not be seeing much of the new deputy until next week unless she worked late.  
  
"Working, this is - my - second - job." She answered while holding up two fingers. "I'm a Park Ranger first, Deputy second."  
  
"God, working two jobs why? You got that many debts or something?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"No I was shanghaied by the Sheriff. If I wanted to turn in any criminals that bother me at the park I had to work for him too. He has a ranger slavery ring going on I think. But if we're lucky I'll smuggle out a message to my other higher ups and see if they can spring me." She replied in mock seriousness.  
  
The two Deputies began to laugh hysterically. Phillips got a hold of him self first and stated, "But park rangers can't arrest anyone."  
  
"Oh yes they can if they're a trained Law Enforcement Park Ranger. I was hired by the state park system to clean up this park and arrest the guy that's been harassing my predecessors. I'm the law in my park so beware." She laughed as she went out the door.  
  
"Where did you get your training?" Davis asked.  
  
"Memphis State, they have one of three of the Federal Law Enforcement Park Ranger Academies in the country." She answered as she walked out the door.  
  
------------  
  
Teresa was very thankful that the drive home was quiet with little to no traffic and no maniacs. She pulled off of Greymalkin Lane and onto the dirt road leading into the park and her new home. She was mildly concerned that someone might have vandalized the park or her trailer after the incident with Mary but as she approached everything appeared normal.  
  
She had not wanted to tell anyone at the station about her concerns for her own safety and that of her park property. And now she was grateful that she hadn't since it looked like those fears were unfounded. But she would not let her guard down for a while just in case they tried something later.  
  
Cautiously, she got out of her truck and walked around the new trailer looking for any signs that someone had been here and if any damage had been done that she could not see from her truck. The windows, doors and fence all looked just fine when she inspected them. So she opened the front door and went inside turning on all the lights as she checked out every room too. Nothing was out of place or disturbed as far as she could tell.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Teresa took off her utility belt and hung it up by the front door. Then she sat down at the kitchen table and unlaced her steel toed combat boots. "I think I'll get a dog, maybe a nice big Rotweiller. It would be a great early warning system and keep me company too." She said to her self as she threw her boots in the box by the door.  
  
"Boy this day took a lot out of me. I didn't think my first day as a deputy was gonna be all that strenuous but I guess I was wrong." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"What to have for dinner? Humm? God I'm almost too tired to even bother." She said as she stretched to get the kinks out of her back and neck that this day had caused.  
  
Walking over to the answering machine, she noticed that there were no messages. "Pout, Bobby didn't call." She stated as she opened the front door to reach into the mail box to see if she had any mail. "No mail that's good it means no bills." She snickered as she closed and locked the door for the night.  
  
"I can't believe I'm talking to myself like this. Gees, I really didn't think that the quiet was going to make me this lonely." She rolled her eyes in defeat. "I know that I'm not used to living by myself like this but god. I better get that dog or maybe a cat 'cause if any of my bosses hear me talking to my self like this they'll have me commit before I could say boo." Sighing she headed for the refrigerator.  
  
An hour later found her on the couch eating ramen egg drop soup and reading another cold case file and making notes.  
  
Cold Case File 74352  
  
1. Mr. GI Joe disarms and takes out two robbers that hit the diner  
where he is  
eating his breakfast.  
  
2. One of the robbers gets mad because GI Joe is not paying any  
attention to him  
  
while he is giving instructions to the other patrons.  
  
3. Robber goes over to GI Joe to get physical with him and that is  
when GI Joe  
takes the robbers out using techniques that normally kill. Perps  
alive if a little broken.  
  
4. Does not stick around to talk to police.  
  
5. Regular on Sunday morning for breakfast.  
  
No one knows his name.  
  
No car has been identified as his.  
  
Sheriff stops stakeouts at diner because he is a no show for three weeks.  
  
Suspect diner employees of delivering breakfast to him some place else but have not been able to prove it.  
  
Cold Case File 74355  
  
Mr. GI Joe takes out robber waving a gun at the Quick Stop a couple of weeks after diner incident.  
  
Description of man is the same file 74352  
  
The owner of the Quick Stop gives vague answers concerning Mr. GI Joe and if he is a regular or not.  
  
Boot print found on chest of Perp matches Military issue type combat boot print found and plaster cast at diner.  
  
Teresa closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Ok the boot pattern is familiar, where have I seen it before?' She thinks to her self. Picking up her laptop, she hacks her way into the Memphis police network to contact a forensic friend at the MPD.  
  
Hi Jeremy;  
This is Renee I need a favor. Can you do a check for me on military  
boot prints. I need it for a case I am working on. I am going to  
send it over as a file separately. I am trying to figure out what  
branch of the service a guy who stopped some robberies is from. He  
bolts after helping out. I think he is some sort of Special Forces  
type. The owners of the places where he stopped the robberies seem to  
like the guy before he helped them. He is not a native of this area.  
  
Thanks Renee.  
  
'That's all I'm gonna to do tonight on this.' She thought to her self sleepily.  
  
Yawning, Teresa stood up and put the computer on the table. She closed all the files she had open and shut down for the night.  
  
Diary September 20th  
  
Well today could have gone a lot better. Let's see - got one lady fired at work for being a Mutant hater. Got Department and self sued by same lady. Almost thought I was fired over this mess. Bright spots - Solved two cold cases by linking them and started researching two new cold cases that also appear linked to each other.  
  
Not bad for my first day at work. The only thing that is disappointing is that Bobby didn't call me today. Oh well maybe he will call tomorrow. I know he is a teacher at the school next door and dealing with kids is always hectic. I really like him and he keeps the loneliness at bay.  
  
I wish things had turned out better at home. Well I guess this is my chance at a whole new life. I hope I did the right thing.  
  
------------  
  
Teresa reached over and swatted the noisy clock radio off. "God I hate that thing," she grumbled as she got up. It was 5:30 in the morning. It was time to get up and going. She had a lot of work to do around the park before the weather turned bad and kept her inside.  
  
Staggering into the kitchen she started the coffee and turned on her computer to check her e-mails. Only one new e-mail and it was from Jeremy.  
  
!Renee!  
  
Where the hell are you? Do you know that there have been three different Missing Persons put out on you? Are you all right? Are you undercover? Does this mean you are working with some other police department outside of Memphis?  
  
As for the print, I am swamped and I can't do the research for you but I have given you some links to look them up yourself. I hate to do that because then you would not need me as much but right now I don't have a choice.  
  
E-mail me soon with the answers. I won't tell anyone that I have heard from you because it's not just your friends that can't find you. It looks like half the underworld is trying to find you too. Be careful. If you are in trouble let me know and I will pull every string I can to help.  
  
Your friend Jeremy  
  
'I miss you too Jeremy and I knew you were the right man to contact about this. I know you can keep secrets.' She thought sadly to herself.  
  
"Three Missing Person reports out on me? Wow. I better get Dad to put a stop on them." She mumbled to herself as she began to answer Jeremy's note and write her foster dad too.  
  
Hi Jeremy  
  
I am fine. Yes I am working for another police department.  
  
I am going to e-mail dad and tell him to put stop on the Missing  
Person reports. I will have him make a statement that I have gotten  
in touch with him and that I am all right. And that I do not want to  
be contacted.  
  
Thanks for the addresses for the military equipment. I will e-mail  
you if I find out anything interesting. I will keep in touch with  
you. I promise.  
  
Forever Renee  
  
Hi Dad;  
  
Sorry I have not gotten in touch with you sooner. Thanks for helping  
me get my new positions up here. I know that they had to have  
contacted you to get my credentials.  
  
Jeremy tells me that there are three Missing Person Reports out on me  
now. Please put a stop to them. Close them and report that I have  
been in contact with you and that I want a fresh start. I don't want  
to be contacted.  
  
Tell Jean-Luc that I am sorry about all that happened. I will not  
betray the guilds. If you have to, beg him to remove the kill on  
sight order that the banishment automatically placed on me. I owe him  
a great deal but I will bring down the guilds if I have too to defend  
your life and that of my friends. I know that some of the hunters  
will do anything to get to me and that includes using innocents to  
trap me.  
  
If he wont help me see if he can protect you and the others from the  
hunters.  
  
I'm sorry I have caused you so much trouble all I wanted was some down  
time. I have been constantly fighting since I was thirteen and I was  
tired of it and wanted out for a while. But the T master would not  
hear of it - hence the banishment. So, I left any way because it was  
that or loose my mind.  
  
I like it here so far. I have had only one run in with a mutant hater  
and she was at the department. She got fired because of her behavior  
towards me. And so the department and I got sued. I don't think it  
is going to go very far but you never know. Call our lawyer and tell  
him I maybe in need of his help in the near future.  
  
Stay safe. Love always your daughter Renee.  
  
Now that the e-mails were taken care of she started to hack into one of the military data banks on issued equipment. She scanned in the boot print into the data bank and waited. As it turned out she did not have to very long - all of about 3 seconds actually.  
  
"No boot print of this type has ever been made for or issued to the Armed Forces of the United States of America," printed out on the screen.  
  
"Beep! There is a trace being placed on this computer line." Her computer responded in a mechanical female voice.  
  
"Yikes!" yelled Teresa as she pulled the phone cord out of her computer and shut it down right away. "That was close. I hope they didn't get a trace on my computer."  
  
'I wonder what that was all about. I think I'll try through official channels at work tomorrow. And then if that doesn't work I will use the international military link that Jeremy gave me.' She thought as she put the computer away and went to her room to get dressed in her ranger uniform.  
  
------------  
  
Later that morning, "God this is going to be a great day." Teresa said as she inhaled deeply of the crisp clean fall air and surveyed the half finished bridge. The bridge was going to need a lot of work before it was finished but it should be doable. The two main suspension logs had been placed over the creek and staked into place but not anchored and only a few of the boards had been nail into place haphazardly across the bridge. She was going to have to replace all of those boards and put in the railings her self unless Bobby flaked out on his promise of a little community service with her.  
  
There was something about the construction of the bridge that just did not look right to her but she just was not sure what it was. Well so long as it works that was all that mattered to her.  
  
The old bridge was going to have to be removed as well. It was a hazard and if it fell into the creek it would cause a dam and possible flooding damage when the rains started.  
  
After making a list of all the things that she was going to need to finish the bridge she went to look at her other project - repainting the entrance sign. She added to her list the colors of paint needed and brushes.  
  
At 11am she went into the house and got dressed for her other job.  
  
First stop into town was the hardware store.  
  
Walking up to the customer service counter she asked the young man for help. "Hi. I'm the new Park Ranger at Two Trees and I need to get some finish some projects out there before winter hits. Does the park have an account here?"  
  
"I don't know I will have to talk to the manager ma'am. And aren't you wearing a Deputy Sheriff's uniform and not a Park Ranger one?" He asked looking confused.  
  
She smiled and laughed. "Yes you're right. The Sheriff shanghaied me 'cause I'm a Law Enforcement Park Ranger. He's real short on man power so I'm helping out."  
  
"Wow I knew that the Rangers at the monuments wore guns but they are all glorified rent-a-cops over there. But I didn't know regular Park Rangers could act like cops too." He said surprised.  
  
"Ya some of us do. Just because someone is in a park it doesn't mean that they are always going to obey the laws. Some of the bigger parks out west are a lot like small towns down and including the crime rates. It's sad really." She lamented.  
  
"You know I never thought of it that way." He replied. "Let me go get my manager to help you with that account." He left and went around to the back of the store.  
  
A few minutes later the young man and middle aged balding black man came around to the customer service counter. "Hello I'm Brand. Joel tells me that you're the new Park Ranger." He held out his hand to her.  
  
She took it and gave him a warm firm hand shake. "Hi, I'm Teresa Lorraine. Johnson said something about an account and to just come here and get my name on the requisition list."  
  
"No problem." He reached into the filing cabinet and searched for the file for the park. After a couple of minutes he found it. "Ah here it is. Ok I will need to see your driver's license; Park Ranger id and I guess your deputy id as well."  
  
Pulling out her wallet she handed him all the identification that he required.  
  
He handed her a small stack of papers to sign and date and gave her back her ids. "I think that is all. Now, what can we help you with today?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"I have a list of some of the supplies that I need. I am working on a small bridge over the creek and I need to repair and paint the entrance sigh." She answered as she passed him her list. "OH yeah there is also a hole in the stone wall between the park and my neighbor the school."  
  
"Your in luck we have all of this in stock. We even know how many of the boards and nails you're going to need because the last ranger gave us a very detailed list for us to order for the park. Then he never came back for any of it." Brand looked at her with an expression that begged an answer to the unspoken question of 'What happened to the other ranger?'  
  
"That's great. I've never built a bridge before but the hard part appears to be mostly done and the ranger before me left a detailed instruction plan for building it. As for what happened to him, someone chased him off just like the past several rangers. I was trained as a Law Enforcement Park Ranger that is why I was hired for this job. So I could get the S.O.B. that's been terrorizing the park." Teresa said. "I want my park to be safe and friendly for everybody and no one's going to get away with harassment while I'm here." She smiled as she replied.  
  
"I had heard rumors but no one would confirm them. So you think you can take care of the problem huh?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes, my foster father is a cop in Memphis. I helped him with cleaning up some the teenaged gang bangers and bullies for years. That's why I got into law enforcement." She declared with a proud smile.  
  
The young man who was standing beside his boss was staring at her in awe. "I want to become a fireman." He blurted out.  
  
Turning to look closely at him she said, "That's great! But that is one job I don't want. Dying by fire really scares me silly. I'd rather face down a bunch of rabid bikers than go into a burning building on purpose if I don't have too." She shook her head and continued, "I had to get my red card to fight wild land fires but thankfully I've never had to use it."  
  
"Well I think we can get all this stuff together for you. Do you want us to load it up now or deliver it?" Brand asked.  
  
"Can you deliver it? I am fixing to head into the station right now for my shift. In fact can you deliver it tomorrow morning? I'll be home then and can show you where I want the stuff put." Teresa responded.  
  
"Fine just sign here." He asked as he handed the bill over to her.  
  
"See ya'll later and thanks a lot." She said as she headed out the door.  
  
The Sheriff was pleased with the arrests made the day before and the quick report. "You and Phillips did a good job. And I don't think I have ever seen a report filled out so fast in my life. Keep up the good work." He said approvingly.  
  
"Damn Lorraine now he is going to expect that every time." Phillips pouted.  
  
"Yeah and you done think you can keep up with me huh?" She joked.  
  
"Grumble I'll get even with you yet." Phillips threatened good naturedly.  
  
The rest of the day and evening was boring and slow. Even her inquiry into the national police data base of military boot prints supplied her with no further answers to her mysterious GI Joe. And no one tried to trace her computer this time.  
  
TBC Read Duty's Call IV (Hunters in the Night) before chapter 7 of Ranger. Hope you enjoy this as much as we have. 


	7. Ranger chp 7

Title: The Ranger Next Door Author: Lady Bethia Series: Left Hand E-Mail: lady-bethia@yahoo.com Home Page: PG Disclaimers: The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character. Summary: The next morning all Teresa expected to happen was to get a delivery of supplies from the hardware store and work on the park a little bit. She really had not excepted to be cleaning up after a major firefight with blood, bullets and equipment but no bodies left behind. Was GI Joe involved and if so, who was he fighting with and who won?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Diary September 22nd  
  
I don't have to go into the Sheriff's office today. Today I am working on the park. I need to organize the supplies and get a head start on the repairs and maintenance. I really hope that Bobby is going to be able to help me on Saturday. I don't look forward to working on that bridge by myself.  
  
I still haven't heard from Bobby yet. I wonder if we are still going out Friday.  
  
Places to be and things to do.  
  
************  
  
"Ok first things first I checked the bridge yesterday so now I need to look at the hole in the wall and the entrance sign again." She said to herself while pulling on her deputy's windbreaker over her ranger uniform.  
  
Half way to the hole in the wall, at a wide spot between the trees, Teresa spotted tire tracks. "Tire tracks? Huge mucking 4x4 tire-tracks out here? What the heck is going on? Who's been in my park with 4x4's?" She growled out softly and looked around intently.  
  
Standing up she brushed off her right knee and began following the tracks around a group of dense bushes. Once thru the bushes she ran into three black military Hum-V's parked in a small clearing. "WHOA!" She exclaimed and dropped down behind the nearest tree. Staying very quiet and remaining concealed behind her tree, she listen to see if she could hear if the people who parked the Hummers were still around.  
  
Hearing nothing, she turned around and scanned the area for any signs of people with guns pointed in her general direction. Finding none, she started running low while zigzagging her way back to her trailer to call for back up and retrieve her guns.  
  
Grabbing the phone, she listened to make sure she still had a dial tone. There was one so she quickly dialed up the Sheriff's station for help.  
  
"Hello, Sheriff's station how may I assist you?" asked a pleasant female voice.  
  
"This is Deputy Lorraine at Two Trees State Park I need all available back up at the park now. There is some sort of military or militia type operation that has parked their vehicles in my park between my trailer and the border of the Xavier School. I don't know how many people are involved but get me help now before I find out the hard way." Teresa relayed urgently.  
  
"Hold on one minute Deputy and I will put the Sheriff on and send the call out for the back up." Tina replied before she put Teresa on hold.  
  
Moments later, "Lorraine what the hell is going on!" yelled the Sheriff as soon as he picked up his phone.  
  
"I've found 3 Hum-V's parked in my woods and lots of foot prints. They are parked about half way between my trailer and the wall to the Xavier school. They only did a half assed job of camouflaging them behind some bushes. The worst part is I didn't hear them come in last night and I don't know where they are right now." She reported.  
  
"Excuse me." The Sheriff said to Teresa as he covered the mouthpiece and told Tina to call for back up.  
  
The Sheriff turned back to his phone call and said, "Lorraine help is on the way. I will be there is 15 minutes." He added.  
  
"Thanks I'll be at my trailer until ya'll show up." Teresa answered her accent getting thicker with stress.  
  
"Good." The Sheriff hung up the phone and turned to the new receptionist. "Tina call in Phillips and Davis. They are patrolling that side of town so get them to go straight to the park and help. I'm leaving for there now."  
  
"Sure thing Sheriff. Be careful out there some of those militia people that I have read about recently have been causing serious problems and they are considered armed and very dangerous. And they aren't too particular about who they hurt or kill either." Tina warned.  
  
"I know and we will be. Call the local Guard and see if they might be doing something out there and if not tell them to stand by. I hope we won't need them." He ordered as he left.  
  
************  
  
Teresa heard the patrol cars before she could see them coming down her driveway.  
  
Thirty minutes after her call into the station, Teresa had the entire Sheriff's department at the park.  
  
"Ok people I found 3 matt black Hum-V's parked in the woods half way between here and the wall that separates the park from the school." Lorraine reported to the group.  
  
Sheriff Donaldson took over at this point and began deploying his people. "Phillips and Davis go next door and see if any damage has been done over there at the school. Warn them to account for all the children and keep them and the staff inside. We will call them when it is safe again." He ordered.  
  
************  
  
Phillips pulled the patrol car up to the security system box for the massive ornamental front gate of the Institute. "Must be nice to be that rich huh Davis?" Phillips asked. Phillips rolled down the window on his side and reached out to press the red button on the intercom alerting the school that they were there.  
  
Professor Xavier was at his desk in the study working on yet another file of his endless paperwork drills when he heard the chime sound for the front gate. Rolling over to the security system panel on the wall he pushed the button labeled front gate and greeted the visitor. "Hello Xavier Institute this is Professor Xavier how may I help you?"  
  
"Hello Professor Xavier. I am Deputy Phillips. My partner Davis and I were sent by the Sheriff to talk to you. It is urgent. We also request that you use what ever system you have to account for all of your teachers and students to make sure that none are missing." Phillips paused then continued, "This would be easier to explain if we could talk to you in person sir please." Phillips stated his request with concerned authority.  
  
"Of course, please I will buzz you in just drive right up to the front door and I will meet you there." Xavier replied in a slightly startled voice.  
  
After driving down the long driveway with manicured lawns on each side, Phillips parked the car by the front steps. As they exited the car, Xavier opened the front door to greet them.  
  
"Deputies what is the problem and how can I help you?" The Professor asked as he rolled over to them in his regular wheel chair extending his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hello sir I am Phillips and this is Davis." Davis nodded and smiled as Phillips continued.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but there seems to have been an incident over at the park and we needed to check to make sure you and all the faculty and students are safe and sound. Furthermore, we need to interview everyone here to see if anyone heard or saw anything unusual last night near the wall between the campus and the park." Phillips informed Xavier.  
  
"Well I will assist you in every way that I can. First off no one but two of my younger students and myself were here last night. The rest of the teachers and the older students are out on a field trip and have been so for the past three days." Xavier explained.  
  
"I see. Can we still talk to these two students just in case they may have been outside last night?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes you can." Xavier agreed. "I will call them to the front room. Please come inside." Xavier then telepathically called the girls out the library from study hall.  
  
"I will go have a look around the front wall near the hole and see if anyone tried to get in or out of there recently." Davis stated as he turned to go toward the wall.  
  
"Hole what hole?" Xavier asked puzzled stopping Phillips from following Davis by placing his hand on Phillips arm.  
  
"There is a hole in your wall leading into the park. Deputy Larraine was going to see about repairing part of it today when she found a crime scene in her park." Phillips explained.  
  
"Why would a deputy be fixing my wall on the park side?" asked Xavier not understanding who she was.  
  
"Lorraine is also the new permanent Park Ranger at Two Trees State Park. And since she is law enforcement trained and the Sheriff is under staffed well she was offered a chance to do double duty and help us out. During the fall and winter when the park is not used she will work more as a Deputy and in the spring and summer she will be spending more time as a Ranger." Phillips explained to Xavier about his new neighbor.  
  
"I see. Well will you be going back over to the park when you are through over here?" Xavier inquired.  
  
"I am not sure probably why?" Phillips asked.  
  
"I would like you to ask the Ranger Deputy to please come over and visit. I would very much like to meet our new neighbor since she has not come over here to inquire about us as of yet." Xavier insisted.  
  
"She has been rather busy since she moved here from Colorado a couple of weeks ago. I would be surprised if she has made any acquaintances yet other than at the station." He answered knowing just how hard Teresa had been working at both jobs as well as getting settled into her new home.  
  
Phillips glanced in the direction of the front wall and said to the Professor, "I see Davis has already completed the sweep by the wall."  
  
"Davis did you find anything?" He yelled over to his partner as he immerged from the near by foliage.  
  
"Not a thing. It looks like it was fully contained within the park." Davis reported as he walked up to the two men.  
  
"May we talk the two children and see if they know anything sir?" Phillips asked as he pointed back to the front door of the mansion.  
  
"Yes, please come in." Xavier said as he went thru the door and straight to the intercom on the wall and called for the girls even though he had already done so telepathically. "Jubilee, Kitty please come to the front drawing room we have important guests that need to speak with you." He announced.  
  
"Hey Professor we're in the rec room," yelled Jubilee through the door she opened down the hallway from them.  
  
"Jubilee," the Professor admonished as he rolled towards the open door. "Where are your manners young lady? I do distinctly remember informing you that these were important guests." He said in a tone that told both girls they were in trouble.  
  
"Sorry," Jubilee mumbled and looked at the floor as she approached them.  
  
"Sorry," said Kitty as she came up behind Jubilee as if she were hiding.  
  
"Hello girls." Davis said with a friendly smile. "I am Deputy Davis and this is my partner Phillips. There seems to have been some kind of problem over at the park some time last night and we were wondering if either of you saw or hear anything unusual last night? You know like bright flashing lights or loud noises like firecrackers or guns."  
  
Xavier noted that Davis had real empathy with children while his partner seemed to be better suited to work with the adults of any situation. The Sheriff had done quiet well pairing these two up together their strengths balanced each other out.  
  
"No sir we didn't see or hear anything. After homework, Kitty and I went to our room turned up the CD player as loud as it could go and did stuff until late. It was great nobody to yell at us about the music." Jubilee informed him with a happy bounce and a huge smile.  
  
"You stayed up late last night on a school night?" Davis raised his eyebrow and looked at the girls side ways.  
  
"Yeah, we only have one class scheduled for the afternoon today with everybody gone. So we could do study hall for all the rest of our work any time today. We slept in." Kitty replied hoping to save their bacon and not get the Professor in trouble or anything, all they needed was a Truant Officer poking around the school.  
  
"That is quite true about the schedule for today. Both girls have genius level IQ's and are doing remarkably well since they came to us. Jubilee was orphaned last year and Kitty's parents are going through a rough time and the girls needed a special place that could take care of all their special needs both mentally as well as academically. I am quite proud of how well they have adjusted and made friends here with the other students and teachers." Xavier informed the Deputies with genuine fatherly pride.  
  
Both girls blushed and looked up at the Deputies expectantly.  
  
"Where exactly is your room located girls?" Phillips inquired wanting to confirm that they could not or would not have heard or seen anything unusual last night.  
  
"We are on the third floor east wing on the back wall." She pointed vaguely in the general direction of their room and then continued, "We have a window but it's over the back porch near the swimming pool. If anyone would have heard or seen anything it would have been Ororo, Logan or Marie who are on the west wing near the front of the mansion," informed Kitty trying to help.  
  
"Thank you Kitty. Do you know anything about the hole in the wall or how long it has been there?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah Logan uses it when he wants to go running over at the park. I don't know how long it's been there maybe you could ask Logan when he gets back he might know or better yet Scott. He's been here longer than Logan." Jubilee added with a smack of her gum.  
  
"Jubilee you are not a cow child." Xavier informed her and glared.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Jubilee had the good grace to look embarrassed at being called out for her rude behavior. "Sorry Deputies."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance in this matter," stated Phillips with a smile. "We need to go back to the park and inform the Sheriff that all of you are safe and sound. And that nothing occurred on the school property."  
  
"I will see you out." The Professor said as he rolled toward the front door.  
  
Davis turned to the Professor as they were walking out of the door and stated, "Professor Xavier we know that your school accepts mutant children in the student body. We think that what ever went on over at the park was heading for here. But someone or thing stopped them before they could get over here and do you any damage."  
  
"I was in contact with the Sheriff while I was at the wall and he informed me that a violent altercation of some kind occurred in the park. Please keep the students and teachers out of the park for the next couple of days. We will be doing a very intensive investigation into this incident." Davis explained while trying to reassure.  
  
Phillips interrupted and said, "What we are trying to say is that if you and your students need any help do not hesitate to call. And Deputy Lorraine is a mutant and she is trying to correct the misconceptions that people have about most mutants because of the 'Spandex Brigade' and the Brotherhood in her official capacity as both a Ranger and a Deputy."  
  
Raising he eyebrows into what would have been his hairline he said, "Thank you for your concern Deputies. I am very please to hear that the Sheriff's department is accepting mutants in their ranks. I will also inform my faculty and students that at least the Sheriff's Deputies do not see them all as dangerous criminals just because they are mutants." Xavier thanked them as he held out his hand.  
  
"Have a good day Professor Xavier." Phillips said as he and Davis shook Xavier's hand.  
  
Once inside the Professor turned his attention on that of his charges. "Girls it seems that some interesting events have been happening right under our noses that we did not know about." The Professor addressed the girls.  
  
"What happened over at the park Prof?" asked Jubilee while smacking her gum again.  
  
"Jubilee dear would you like to spend an hour out in the backyard eating grass thinking that you are a cow? Hummm. No. Good then don't smack your gum at me or around me again. And as for what happened, it seems that some kind of military operation took out some possibly militia mutant hunters that were trying to get to us through the park." He answered having scanned Davis' surface thoughts for further information.  
  
"Wow. Someone stopped them from getting to us? Why?" Kitty questioned the Professor while looking at Jubilee puzzled.  
  
"Who?" Jubilee added.  
  
"I don't know as of yet but I will get to the bottom of it. Oh yes and the Deputies also wanted you to know that there is a new Park Ranger over there. Furthermore she is also a Deputy and the first mutant on the force I believe. So be good if you go over there later after they are done with their investigation. They don't want anyone over there for the next couple of days so don't pester the Ranger." Professor informed them as he shook his finger at them.  
  
"You're kidding right? The Sheriff has mutant on his force now?" Jubilee's mouth dropped open in shock making her look more like a fish now than the cow she had been imitating earlier.  
  
"I have asked Deputy Phillips to ask her to come over and introduce herself to us. I want to know more about this accepted mutant law enforcement officer." Xavier said more to himself than to the girls beside him.  
  
************  
  
"Michael you're my best tracker so take Lorraine and find these people. Smith, Jordan and Kim back them up. Warren and Cruz go back towards the trailer and look around that area and see if you find anything. Shore you're with me let's find out what these people left behind in the Hummers." Sheriff finished sending everyone out on their assigned tasks.  
  
"Crackle!" burst from the Sheriff's radio about ten minutes later. "Sheriff the trail was easy to follow a standard military patrol pattern of twelve men and I think you should get over here to check this out now Sir. There was some kind of fire fight out here last night but all the bodies are gone." Michael reported in.  
  
"On my way Michael." The Sheriff replied as he jumped out of the seriously modified and sterilized Hummer he was inspecting.  
  
Just minutes after the Sheriff got to the scene of the crime Warren and Cruz showed up also in answer to Michael's radioed report.  
  
"Alright people let's get this area marked off and start gathering evidence. Michael you and Lorraine go left and circle around to see what size area we are dealing with. Warren go with Shore around to the right." The Sheriff ordered as his men deployed to secure the scene.  
  
Sheriff Donaldson called into the station.  
  
"Hello, Sheriff's station how may I help you?" Tina answered the phone.  
  
"Tina it's the Sheriff. Call the forensic team in. Tell them we have a large crime scene out here in the park." He told her.  
  
"Yes sir. Do you need the Guard sir?" She asked.  
  
"No you can tell them to stand down but I think I will want to have a talk with their Commander later. So give him a heads up. I'll call in later with an update." He finished his instructions and hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok Sheriff." Tina said as she hung up the phone.  
  
The Sheriff's phone began to ring just as soon as he had hung it up.  
  
"Yes Donaldson." He answered briskly.  
  
"Phillips sir there is nothing to report over at the school. No strangers have been here and most of the teachers and students are out on a field trip so they won't be a problem for us." He reported.  
  
"Good we found a spot where a major fire fight took place in the park. There isn't much blood for the amount of ammunition spent and no bodies so far. I want the two of you to go to Westchester Hospital to see if anyone came in with gunshot wounds." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir. We are on our way. Should we make a call to St. Paul's too?" Phillips asked.  
  
"Yes might as well. That would be the next closest hospital outside of town." Donaldson said.  
  
"Right, after we check the hospitals will you need us there?" He asked.  
  
"No call in and tell dispatch that you're on patrol and that as soon as I can free up other deputies I will send them in to the station." Donaldson answered.  
  
"Ok bye." Phillips said as he hung up.  
  
------------  
  
The point of contact with what ever took out the men from the Hummers started at what appears to be an impromptu campsite with a Tommy Cooker - which was a WW II, post WW II British Army issue field expedient field cooker. The cooker had been kicked over and the quart coffee pot that had been undoubtablely on top of it was crushed and its contents spilled on the ground.  
  
The boot prints of the twelve men were identifiable as standard Army Ranger issue. Unlike like the boot prints of Mr. GI Joe which they were having no luck identifying. However, as their luck would have it whoever these other men were they ran into Mr. GI Joe because right in the middle of the firefight was one clear set of his boot prints.  
  
"Sheriff by the look of this site I would hazard a guess and say that the ones that came in the hummers got into a defensive circle after loosing several men after trashing the camp site. It appears that they lost two men about 200 yards from the camp from their point and then another two more that were doing sweep. They then circled up and began firing outwardly. Then whoever was attacking them dropped down into the middle of them and it turned into a Mexican firefight." Shore reported to the Sheriff.  
  
"Where did that idea come from Shore?" Donaldson asked annoyed.  
  
"A movie sir but the evidence really does suggest it." He defended. "Movie or no movie sir."  
  
"Sheriff the spray pattern does lead me to believe that Shore is very much in the right sir. I have seen this kind of evidence before. And one or two men with enough training could have taken out all 12 of them." Lorraine added from her personal experience.  
  
"Ok I'll take your word for it and I will let the Forensic team give the finally yea or nay on the facts we have so far. But where are the bodies?" He demanded.  
  
"Well sir, if I would hazard a guess myself if their not on the ground maybe the trees." Loraine stated as she looked and pointed upward. "I saw the same movie sir. I have a ladder and some climbing gear at my trailer I'll go and get them and check out the trees. Shore want to help with the ladder?"  
  
"Sure. Hey wait look up there." Shore pointed where he was looking into the trees. "That is a surveillance camera, state of the art too. Do you have more than one ladder?" He added hurrying after her.  
  
"Yes I do. Let's go." She replied as she continued moving towards her trailer.  
  
By the time, Loraine and Shore got the two ladders from behind the trailer the Forensic team had shown up in her driveway. "Hi guys you the Forensic team?" Lorraine asked.  
  
"Yes. You must be that new Deputy Park Ranger." The tall black man stated. "I'm Kendall and this is my team. Where's the mess?"  
  
"This way gentleman." She replied.  
  
"What's up with the ladders?" Kendall asked.  
  
"Well part of the evidence is in the trees." Shore answered. "We know that there are surveillance cameras up in the trees too. If we are lucky, maybe the whole thing will be on tape. Also we suspect that the missing bodies might also be up in the trees as well." He finished.  
  
"Great all I needed was some Yahoo to think he was Rambo or Tarzan and hide all the evidence up in a tree." Kendall rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
In total, the Deputies found four cameras all pointed towards the mansion with their cassettes still intact inside. In addition, they found what appeared to be a spot where a helicopter had almost landed and had obviously taken the bodies and most of the invaders equipment away. Though there were still some guns left behind where they had fallen from the hands of the invaders and were missed by the clean up crew, and 'last but not least' one crumpled fresh Philly cheese steak wrapper from Bob's and a Styrofoam coffee cup near the site where the helicopter had been.  
  
"Sheriff this wrapper is fresh whoever came in the chopper brought it for Mr. G  
  
I Joe. Who would have thought it? The army delivering hot food to the surveillance team." Loraine joked while rolling her eyes sky ward.  
  
"Not this man's army." The Sheriff answered, "Not even to the elite."  
  
"Well I hope we find out who is living in my park and two who the Hummer guys were so they won't come back. And Sheriff by the way what is going to happen to the Hummers?" She asked with greedy lust in her eyes.  
  
"If they are Military equipment they have to be returned to the government immediately," replied a man in an Army uniform.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in my crime scene?" The Sheriff demanded since he did not recognize this man though he remembered enough from his Military days to know that he was a Colonel.  
  
"What have you found Sheriff?" The Colonel asked while starting to look around.  
  
"Colonel you will stop right where you are. You will not contaminate my crime scene. If you have business here then you will answer my questions." The Sheriff ordered.  
  
"Number one do you know of any military operation that would have been conducted in this park and heading in the direction of that school?" The Sheriff pointed and asked while glaring at the Colonel.  
  
"I do not know anything about any military operation that may or may not have been diploid here. Now the reason I am here is because you put the Guard on alert over this and it could very well be a covert or renegade unit that did this. It could also just be a militia unit." The Colonel replied with ease.  
  
"Until I know what went on here Colonel this is still my crime scene. I will give you what information I can to help you if you help us in return." Donaldson answered.  
  
"Very well I will see you tomorrow at your office then Sheriff. Moreover, let us both pray that there is not a renegade unit of the military terrorizing the area. It could be very embarrassing and dangerous." The Colonel said cryptically.  
  
************  
  
"Sheriff Donaldson!" Teresa yelled from the trees.  
  
"What did you find Loraine?" The Sheriff replied looking up.  
  
"Well I was right about people being pulled into the trees. There are several tree stands up here with blood on them. There is also one heck of a rifle with scope and other neat goodies." She reported.  
  
"Bring them down let's take a look." He said.  
  
Loraine was met at the base of the tree by the Sheriff and Warren. Warren took one look at the rifle and knew just what it was.  
  
"Can I see that please?" He asked. She handed the rifle over to him.  
  
"This is a M21 Snipers Rifle, 7.62mm, with a 20 Power Scope and Star Light capability. The battery pack is missing though." He said looking at the weapon a little bit confused. "These things are a collapsible bi-pod and a sonic suppressor for it. Wow whoever this belongs to knows their weapons." He added.  
  
After a few more minutes examining it he turned to the Sheriff and added, "Sheriff this stuff is sterile; there are no serial numbers or markings of any kind that I can find. Forensic will have to strip it down completely to be sure but I don't think they will find anything."  
  
Warren also added, "The Hummers appear to be sterile too. Whoever the 12 were they did not want to be ID'ed by their equipment, and it is state of the art stuff as well as current military issue for covert ops."  
  
************  
  
The Sheriff liked this situation less and less as more of the evidence and information was being acquired. Twelve men drove into the park in three Hummers by way of a hole cut in the fence on the highway side of the park to the south. The blood of five men was identified on the ground and three in the trees. There was an unknown blue green residue on the grass in a 10 foot square area. Further testing showed it was an incapacitating neurological paralytic that was very rare and highly classified.  
  
They also found a magazine for an MP5 machine pistol, half full, and one specially manufactured pistol with an integrated sonic suppressor also in 9mm. The rounds found were ¾ copper-jacketed bullets with soft lead noses, all the rounds found were all 9mm with a military crimp around the primer caps.  
  
The measurements and logistics for the helicopters are interesting as well. From the size of wind damaged area, it appeared that a couple of Black Hawk sized helicopters were piloted into the area for the clean up. Nevertheless, the radar towers in the area all say that no helicopters were in the vicinity at all that night.  
  
Furthermore, Phillips and Davis reported that no one came into either of the two hospitals in the area for treatment of gunshot wounds. 


	8. Ranger chp 8

8

Ranger

**Title:** The Ranger Next Door

**Author:** Lady Bethia

**Series:** Left Hand

**E-Mail:** Page: http://groups. PG

**Warnings:** Some adult language.

**Disclaimers:** The X-Men are not mine. I am making no profit from this story. Teresa Larraine is my original character.

**Summary: **Teresa has a lot of work to do because of the fire fight in her park. As well as the added complication of why didn't Bobby tell the Professor about her. And is this guy from New Orleans a threat.

Chapter 8

The entire Sheriff's department at one point or another spent all or part of their day sorting thru the evidence left in The Two Tress State Park. The guns, equipment and Hum-V's all had to be tagged and sent into the station, lab or garage depending on what it was.

At six o'clock the Sheriff called it quits for the day. "Ok people I want forensics to get the rest of this stuff over to the lab right away. Michael, Shore and Lorraine I want you three to be the leads on this. I want to see a start on the reports by three tomorrow." The Sheriff demanded.

"Yes sir," said Michael, Shore and Lorraine.

Davis and Phillips drove up just as the Sheriff called it a night. "Sheriff we got nothing on the Hospitals near by so we sent requests to the next four closest ones. And we informed every law enforcement agency in New York about this incident so they could look for missing members of any of their local militia groups." Phillips said.

"Good. Call over to the major hospital over near the military base further north too." Sheriff Donaldson answered.

"Lorraine," called Davis as he waved her over to where he was standing against a tree.

"Yeah what do ya need Davis?" She asked in a tired voice her accent getting a little bit thicker.

"I got a message for you from your neighbors. Professor Xavier would like you to come over and introduce yourself to him. He didn't even know that you were here." Davis explained as he looked up and down at his exhausted co-worker.

"Really that's strange, I met one of the teachers and we hit it off real well. He even got the school to donate some of their used furniture to replace the horrible old stuff left here." She said as she turned to look in the direction of the school.

"Well I don't know what the deal is I'm just the messenger." Davis replied with a smile. "And Lorraine don't stress out about this thing," he said as he waved his hand around. "It is not your fault and you're not the only one working on the case. I can already tell you're an over achiever. We need you so don't burn out on your first major case ok."

"I won't and thanks Davis. I'll talk to the Professor tomorrow. But tonight I get the great joy of telling my Ranger boss all about the wonderful event that I obviously slept thru last night. Now, I'll never get a solid nights rest again." Teresa said as she stared around her park suspiciously.

"Now do not go and get all paranoid, that will just make you crazy." Davis teased.

"Paranoid? Paranoid Darlin', I know they're out to get me I don't have to be paranoid." Teresa teased back in her deepest southern accent.

Switching accents she added in Cajun, "Den o'cous dere be me Pere who believe in de gospel accordin' to St. Paranoid."

"Great accent! Hey there's a teacher, and I say this loosely, that works at the school that is from New Orleans. I think you two would probably get along rally well since both of you talk incoherently." Davis snickered thinking that the tall auburn haired Cajun was in big trouble if he ever tangled with this young lady.

"Well Suga' I don't know about dat." She said as she cocked her hip and looked offended then burst out laughing.

"Both of you fools get home we have more work than we can handle right now and I need both of you bright eyed and bushy tailed first thing in the morning." The Sheriff ordered as he thought, 'God that is all I need another wise guy like Davis. Shaking his head he got in his car and drove home.

Teresa walked back to her trailer right away. Her eyes swept back and forth taking in everything and assessing it. She still had to report in to her other boss about what had happened in the park and she was really not looking forward to that.

Getting a coke out of the refrigerator she sat down at the kitchen table to make her call. She got thru to Johnson on the third ring and told him the whole thing before he could cut her off.

"What in heck is going on? You're not even in the park two weeks and there has already been a full out fire fight with at lease thirteen people involved and two helicopters, three Hum-V's and enough ammo to start WWIII?" Johnson yelled into the phone. "I will be over there first thing in the morning to investigate this matter."

"Sir it is not my fault. Besides I have to be at the Sheriff station at 7am. It would probably be best if you meet me there. Then after talking to the Sheriff and I then I'll take you out to the park. I still need to go over it again to make sure we picked up all the evidence." She answered quickly.

"Fine I will be at the station at 7am sharp. I need to know everything and it better be in writing." Johnson ordered just before he slammed down the phone.

"Great I don't have all the evidence and he wants a full report by 7 am! Shit." She growled at herself. "Well I will write him a brief report and tell him that he can't have better until we get the full police report done. Then he can have a copy of that."

Teresa headed into her bedroom closet and pulled out a special locked box hidden in the back under some other boxes of misc. stuff. Placing the box on her bed she retrieved a special set of keys that she had in another locked box in her dresser. After opening the security box, she reached inside and sorted through the papers and computer disks and CD's crammed inside. Taking out some of the disks and one CD she headed out to in the kitchen and her computer sitting on the table. She turned it on and began to load all the information on the three disks and the CD. After completing this, her computer now had a higher security firewall and relay system that only the best of the government intelligence agencies would be able to get near or trace.

'All right now, it is time to take out the big guns and find out who the heck you are Mr. GI Joe.' Teresa thought to herself as she got on the internet and called up the site that her friend in Memphis gave her for the international police information chat rooms that included even Interpol and Massad.

After spending three hours chatting with police and other special intelligence groups from around the world sharing information on military/paramilitary and other covert groups that may or may not have been involved in crimes all around the world she had a little better idea what she was dealing with and at least one date if she ever got down to Columbia, South America. Her Mr. GI Joe was a member of Chi Tau, a zombie squad for the US Military.

"Great this is all I need a military zombie Special Forces type living in my back yard watching the mutant neighbors." Teresa said in disgust. "The boss men are not going to like this one bit. I don't think that the people in the school next door will like it much either."

Diary September 22, end of day

God this has been the day from hell. I wake up to do some work to repair things around here and find out that a fire fight had occurred in my backyard and I slept thru it!!!!!! Damn I am going to be lucky if I don't have to find a new place to live by tomorrow night.

"Groan." Teresa said as she crawled out of bed at 5:30am. "This is not going to be a good day I can tell already."

Teresa drove into town and straight to the station. As she turned her truck into the parking lot of the station she saw the white and blue State Ranger truck that belonged to Johnson. "Joy he's here before me." She whispered as she parked and climbed out of her truck.

The door opened just as she reached for it and out stepped that bigot receptionist that lost her job the first day Teresa showed up.

"Get the fuck away from me you mutie bitch. I have a restraining order out on you." Mary Parker said with a sneer.

"Lady your racism and bigotry is going to get you in serious trouble. You don't go around threatening police officers." Teresa replied with an evil smile. "I think you should smile now," she pointed up at the camera above the door." You're on Candid Camera just like you were the other day at the front desk. So lying about what you said and did or what I said or did will not help you one bit. Have a nice day."

Teresa walked past her and thru the door. She continued down the hall and around the reception desk and on to Sheriff Donaldson's office. Raising her hand, she knocked forcefully enough to be heard over the shouting going on in the office.

The door was flung open by an angry Sheriff who stopped cold when he saw the look on Teresa's face. "This shouting match/meeting was supposed to begin at 7am when I got here." She said as she pushed pasted the Sheriff to enter the office.

The Sheriff took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "Lorraine I was just discussing some of the terms of your employment with Ranger Johnson."

"The terms of my employment?" She asked with anger and feigned surprise. "The terms are I work for both of you. The Sheriff gets more of my time during the late fall to early spring months and the Rangers get me the other half of the year. Now just because there was a crime committed in my park, why are both of you are fighting over who is at fault here? Well it's not me I can tell you that. It was the cretins that came into the park with the Hummers. And we can thank Mr. GI Joe who has been in the park for god knows how long for doing us a real big favor. He stopped 12 men loaded for war from going over to the school next door and murdering a bunch of kids and their teachers in their sleep." Lorraine took a deep breath herself and continued.

"I think we should really concentrate on that instead of who has jurisdiction in this matter or whatever the hell it is that you two are really pissing about." Lorraine finished.

"Lorraine you will never address Sheriff Donaldson or I in that tone of voice or with that attitude again," ordered Johnson.

"Sir when you cooperate with the authorities properly, I will be a lot more respectful. But since I am in my Deputy Sheriff's uniform right now because a major crime has occurred with the high possibly of several dead individuals resulting from it I think yelling needlessly is pointless as is pissing about who is in charge and what's being done about it." Lorraine pointed out in a very profession manner.

"I also see the need for your total cooperation in this since you are not law enforcement and I am. The park system relies completely on the sheriff or police near by for all criminal matters. You hired me to do my job as a ranger and as a bridge between the law and the park because of unusual activities going on in the park. Now that something has happened you want to pull the rug out from underneath me. I don't think so." Lorraine demanded emphatically.

"She is absolutely correct," Sheriff Donaldson replied as he took his seat behind his desk.

Chief Ranger Johnson stood for a moment longer and looked back and forth between Lorraine and Donaldson before conceding and sitting down as well. "I did not hire you to make matters worse in the park. You were hired to take care of one rogue individual who has been terrorizing all the rangers we have sent to the park for the past five years."

"Sir there is not one rogue individual in the park. It appears that there are two separate people running about the park. One is a teacher from the school next door and the other is this Mr. GI Joe as I call him." Lorraine explained carefully. "Mr. GI Joe it seems is part of a covert government agency called Chi Tau."

Sheriff Donaldson jump to his feet and all but screamed, "What in hell???"

"Sheriff freaking out will not get anything accomplished. Now, I spent three hours last night after you left on the internet talking with law enforcement and Intelligence agencies around the world trying to figure out who our Mr. GI Joe is. I could not get any specifics on him but his boots were the clue that lead me to what others knew about the people who wear them." She announced.

"Do you know who the Chi Tau are?" The Sheriff asked stiffly as if afraid.

"Yes, they are a zombie squad run by the good ole U.S. of A. And I guess by your reaction that you were in the military and that were used as the big bad boogie man to keep ya'll in line." Lorraine elaborated.

"Yeah they were." Donaldson replied but before he could finish what he was going to say Johnson jumped in.

"You mean to tell me that the covert group staged what happened the other night?" Johnson said furiously his face showed that the local military was going to get an ear full from him shortly.

"No. GI Joe was/is doing surveillance of the school next door. Another group of 12 men came into the park and found Joe making coffee. There was a fight and the 12 lost. Joe called for back up and took most of the equipment and all the bodies." Lorraine answered but then continued. "Is there any way to even discuss this with the military without being laughed at, or given dumb looks?" Lorraine asked the Sheriff.

"No. But I can call it in any way and get the ok to close the case." He stated and settled more firmly in his chair. He then reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out an old worn leather bound book. Placing it on the desk blotter, he looked up at Lorraine when she spoke again.

"How can we close the case? What we just write on the bottom of the report case taken over by military intelligence?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." The Sheriff replied.

"I won't take that as acceptable." Chief Ranger Johnson fumed.

"Be my guest and call the government it won't do you any good." The Sheriff looked tired and drawn as he took a deep breath and continued. "Lorraine inform the others about what we have discussed. Write the reports and compile all the evidence and then we will just mark it closed."

"Ok Sir." Turning to Johnson she said, "Sir I am sorry I yelled earlier. I find this whole thing as frustrating as you do. When I have all the evidence tallied and the reports done you will get a full copy of it for you records."

"Fine but I am still going to make some calls and try to get some real answers." He stated as he turned to leave without saying good bye.

Once he was out side Lorraine turned back to the sheriff and asked, "Sir if we are going to sweep this all under the rug may I ask what is going to happen to those beautiful sterile Hummers?" She bounced up and down on her toes like a kid waiting to see if she was going to get a present.

"Why do you ask?" he answered with a glare that real did not reach his eyes.

"I want one of them as a personal vehicle. I'll pay the department for it." She said hopefully. "I also think that the other two should be kept by the department as patrol vehicles."

"I'll see what I can do." He replied. "How do you think you would register it?" Donaldson asked just to see if she had thought it though.

"I can get everything I need from home." She smiled with a Cheshire grin.

"That is what I was afraid of. No, I will deal with getting them ready for personal and professional use. You know this is going to cause a ruckus about who is going to drive them and when not to mention why you get one as a personal vehicle." He remained her.

"No problem, since there is no case they are lost and found from my park. I am donating everything we found but the one Hummer to the Sheriff's department." Teresa said with a pleased tone.

"You should have been a con artist Teresa you missed your calling." He said with his own smile.

"Who said I did." She turned to leave.

"Why does that worry me more than WWIII happening just out side of town in your park? He asked.

"I think you shouldn't worry about it sort of like the don't ask don't tell thing." She opened the door and went to her desk to start sorting this whole affair out before it got thrown in the dust bin.


End file.
